


Пальцы

by hirasava



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Морган и Рид - музыканты в симфоническом оркестре.





	Пальцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976302) by [JustJasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper). 



Пальцы. Прежде всего именно они привлекают внимание Рида, когда он, сидя за фортепиано, наблюдает за Морганом, занимающим свое место в оркестре. Все в том, как тот держит себя, ошеломляет: от скрипки, покоящейся на его широком плече, и щетины, слегка царапающей блестящую гладкость подбородника*; до идеально прямой спины и сосредоточенной неподвижности черт лица, пока он сканирует взглядом ноты, большая часть из которых все равно запечатлена в его памяти.

Так, камерно, наедине — даже лучше. Его руки оживают, и он играет свою часть Ноктюрна Шопена. Фортепьянное признание Рида дополняется скрипичным стоном Моргана. В полутьме зала его кожа неотличима от лакированного древа инструмента, она такая же смуглая, и Рид жаждет почувствовать ее под своими руками, ощутить ее вкус языком.

Но прежде всего — пальцы. Длинные и крепкие, грациозно движущиеся вдоль шейки** скрипки, контролирующие смычок. Он знает эти пальцы, он очень близко знаком с ними: ведь они ласкают и гладят его кожу, словно струны, заполняют его жаждущее тело.. Ему знакомы движения этих пальцев, ведь они заставляют его изгибаться и кричать, творить музыку собственного наслаждения. 

Его собственные пальцы едва касаются клавиш. Морган продолжает играть, хотя на его лице расцветает тонкая улыбка. Он уверен: Морган знает, как действует на него, и именно поэтому слегка поворачивается, демонстрируя ему свою спину, мышцы которой напряженно работают, пока он играет. 

Рид не хочет, чтобы этот музыкальный фрагмент заканчивался, ведь ему так нравится наблюдать за ним, но в то же время он жаждет Моргана, жаждет ощутить эти пальцы на своей коже, почувствовать, как они играют на нем, рождая таинственную песнь, которую они создают вместе снова и снова.  
________  
Примечания:  
Обе звездочки — это термины обозначения частей скрипки


End file.
